


A Late Valentine's

by WardenRoot



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: A tiny bit of fluff, F/F, Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenRoot/pseuds/WardenRoot
Summary: Ava sighs as she finally pushes open her apartment door, letting her shoulders sag as she enters the comfort of her own home. She closes her eyes and breathes in the familiar smell. When she opens them, her eyes have just started adjusting to the darkness, and she spots a piece of paper on the counter. Curiously, she moves towards it, squinting her eyes as she picks it up. She smiles when she sees Sara’s familiar handwriting, telling her to join her in the bedroom. Cuddling up to Sara sounds like an amazing idea.Or the one where Ava forgets it's Valentine's Day





	A Late Valentine's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4AlarmFirecracker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4AlarmFirecracker/gifts).



> Think I may have deviated a little bit from your prompt but I hope you like it 😘
> 
> Thank you to @Notabeautifullittlefool for the beta!

Ava sighs as she finally pushes open her apartment door, letting her shoulders sag as she enters the comfort of her own home. She closes her eyes and breathes in the familiar smell. When she opens them, her eyes have just started adjusting to the darkness, and she spots a piece of paper on the counter. Curiously, she moves towards it, squinting her eyes as she picks it up. She smiles when she sees Sara’s familiar handwriting, telling her to join her in the bedroom. Cuddling up to Sara sounds like an amazing idea.

She puts the piece of paper back down, then quickly makes her way up the stairs. When she reaches the top, she gently pushes the door open, finding the room just about as dark as the rest of the house. With her eyes having had more time to adjust to the darkness, she easily spots Sara under the covers, her eyes closed and mouth partially open. A soft smile adorns Ava’s lips as she starts making her way towards her sleeping girlfriend.

Ava curses internally when Sara stirs, groaning as she stretches her arms out from underneath the bed sheets.

“Aves?” she asks sleepily, reaching for the light on the nightstand.

“Right here,” Ava says softly, continuing on her way towards Sara.

Sara gets the light on and slowly sits up in the bed, letting the covers fall away from her torso, pooling in her lap. Ava freezes in place only a couple of steps away from the bed, her mouth falling open as she lets out an unintelligible sound.

“Shit, how long was I asleep?” Sara asks, voice still laced with sleep, seemingly unaware of Ava gawking at her chest. “Ava?”

“I—” Ava can’t think of anything to say, can only stare at Sara’s black bra, just barely keeping her breasts from spilling out with minimal fabric that's just barely enough to not show her nipples. Her eyes travel lower to find four straps crossing right underneath her breasts, and underneath there again Sara’s abs are completely uncovered.

“See something you like?” Sara asks, voice still a little husky from sleep, stretching her arms above her head.

“I just got home,” Ava finally says, answering a question Sara’s probably forgotten by now.

Finally managing to make her legs work again, Ava closes the distance between them, straddling Sara’s thighs. Sara’s hands immediately find her hips, pulling her closer as Ava cups her cheeks, pulling her into a kiss.

“Why all this?” Ava asks when they pull apart, gesturing to Sara’s getup.

Sara tilts her head, just slightly poking her tongue out between her lips. “It’s Valentine’s Day,” she says, moving one of her hands from Ava’s hips to her temple, lightly tracing her fingers down the side of her face.

“Oh,” Ava says, understanding dawning on her. “Sara, I’m so sorry, I’ve been so wrapped up in work I totally forgot—” Sara interrupts her ramble by sliding her fingers into Ava’s hair to pull her into another kiss.

“Babe, don’t worry about it. You told me you’d be home late, and you forgetting just means I got to surprise you with my outfit.” At Sara’s words, Ava’s gaze is once more drawn to her chest, taking in her incredibly revealing bra.

Ava leans down to press an open mouthed kiss to Sara’s neck, and Sara throws her head back at the action, giving Ava all the space she needs. Ava continues to press kisses to her soft skin, trailing her lips all the way from Sara’s neck to her cleavage. She lightly drags her teeth down it, until she finds a spot to start gently sucking on, revelling in the noises Sara makes.

“So— Sorry I fell asleep,” Sara manages in between moans, one hand burying itself in Ava’s hair to keep her close.

Ava stops, resting her head against Sara’s breast. “I’m sorry, you’re tired, I shouldn’t be—”

“Suddenly I’m not so tired anymore.”

Ava chuckles, placing a soft kiss on the spot she had sucked on, before dragging her lips along Sara’s skin up to her ear. “Are you sure?”

“Positive,” Sara breathes, drawing Ava’s head closer.

Just as Ava is about to make her way back down Sara’s chest, Sara’s phone vibrates against the nightstand. 

“That’ll be the food,” Sara says, sighing as she pulls away from Ava to reach her phone. 

“You ordered food?” Ava asks, a tiny bit disappointed that she won’t get to continue what she’d been doing just yet.

“Yeah, it’s Valentine’s,” Sara says, smiling brightly. “Go get it before the delivery guy gets sick of standing by the door? It’s already been paid for.”

Ava nods, kissing Sara one more time before reluctantly getting off of her, dutifully running back down the stairs to accept their food.

She barely registers the lights being turned on on the dim settings as she closes the door, food bag in hand. When she turns around, she spots Sara lighting a candle on the table, regrettably now in one of Ava’s silk robes.

It’s only when Ava makes her way towards her that she notices the flowers carefully placed on the table. Warmth flows through her chest as she looks at Sara with a soft smile.

“I love you,” she says, finally reaching Sara and the table.

“I love you too,” Sara says, grabbing the bag with one hand as she leans up to give Ava a kiss. “Now sit,” she orders, placing the bag on the table before moving over to the kitchen area to retrieve a bottle of wine.

Ava does as told, getting started on extracting the small containers of food from the bag, eager to see what Sara has gotten them to eat.

When Sara sits back down, she does so at Ava’s side on the bench that Ava is sitting on, facing Ava so the bench is between her legs.

“You’re supposed to sit facing the food,” Ava says, letting one hand drop so it’s resting on Sara’s knee, the other continuing to look through the food.

“Mmm, but then I can’t look at you so easily,” Sara says and pulls a face, making Ava laugh.

“It looks delicious,” Ava says when all the food has been properly unpacked.

“Not as good as you do, but I guess dessert is supposed to come last.” Ava chokes, suddenly regretting taking a sip of her wine. She really should be used to Sara’s comments by now.

 

Ava moans as she puts a particularly good meat/sauce combo into her mouth. Sara raises an eyebrow at her, and Ava can feel her cheeks heat up as she realizes what she’s done.

“You have to taste this,” she says, trying to keep her blushing to a minimum as she pierces another piece of meat with her fork.

“Anything that gets you to moan like that that isn’t me has to be good,” Sara comments, looking curiously at Ava’s fork. “Guess I’ll have to try it.” Before Ava gets the chance to offer up her fork, she feels a hand on her neck, followed by Sara’s tongue licking into her mouth, before Sara sucks on Ava's. “You’re right, that is delicious,” she says smugly when she pulls back.

 

When they’re done eating, Ava starts on the dishes, incapable of just leaving them for later. She removes her blazer first, then rolls up of the sleeves of her shirt, not wanting to get any of it wet. She’s surprised when she feels arms sneak around her waist just as she turns the water on.

“It shouldn’t take too long,” she says, brushing Sara’s hand that’s currently resting on her stomach.

“It better not,” Sara says, voice husky, as she grabs a fistful of Ava’s shirt, pulling it out of her pants.

Ava has to take a steadying breath before she remembers what she was about to do, finishing the preparations for washing the dishes.

Sara sneaks one hand underneath Ava’s shirt, dragging blunt nails up her abs.

“Sara,” Ava breathes, tightening her hold on the brush she's holding.

“What?” Sara asks innocently, her fingers moving to unbutton Ava’s shirt from the bottom up.

“I’m doing the dishes,” Ava says with a groan, trying her best to focus on making the plate in her hand clean without breaking it.

“I’m not stopping you.” Sara sighs as she gets the shirt completely unbuttoned, running her hands up and down Ava’s torso.

Ava puts the plate down, and Sara grabs the opportunity when Ava’s hands are free to drag the shirt down her arms.

Unexpectedly, Sara takes a step back from her. Ava starts turning to see why, but a chastising “focus on the dishes, babe,” from her girlfriend makes her stop. She gasps when Sara once more presses against her, feeling bare skin against her torso save for Sara’s bra. She can feel Sara’s body vibrating as she chuckles quietly, leaning her head in to kiss Ava’s shoulderblade.

Ava holds back a moan as Sara leaves kisses all over her back. She puts the second plate down and reaches for a glass just as Sara’s mouth finds her bra. She almost lets go of the glass as she feels Sara’s teeth work on the clasp of her bra, getting it undone effortlessly.

“Much better,” Sara sighs, running her hands back up Ava’s torso to cup her breasts, easily brushing away the loose bra. She tweaks her nipples, and Ava almost stops what she’s doing, but she’s too close to finishing.

She puts down the last item just as Sara undoes her pants, letting them fall to the floor. Without warning, she turns around, grabbing Sara’s thighs and lifting her up on the counter behind her. Sara lets out a surprised squeal, and Ava is satisfied that she could do something unexpected for once.

Ava starts kissing her way down Sara’s throat, following the same path she had taken earlier. Sara lets out a wonderful moan, one hand burying itself in Ava’s hair as the other moves to the bra she’s still wearing, pulling it completely off. She wraps her legs around Ava’s body, pulling her closer, and Ava swears as she feels wetness where Sara’s underwear touches her stomach.

Ava’s tempted to take Sara right there, but as she thinks of laying Sara down on their bed, the thought is too inviting to deny. She moves her hands to Sara’s ass and thigh and picks her back up, and Sara tightens her limbs around Ava as she does so. Ava’s grateful for how well she knows her apartment as she easily maneuvers through it with Sara obscuring her vision.

Sara pulls back slightly, her legs still tight around Ava’s middle, but one hand now moving down in between them, all the way down to Ava’s breast. Ava moans, slamming Sara into the wall at the bottom of the stairs. Sara only smirks as she spreads her hand over the breast, palm pushing against Ava’s hard nipple.

Ava kisses Sara’s neck, once more entertaining the idea of just giving into Sara right there, just to take the edge off. Sara grinds against her stomach, bringing Ava’s mind back to just how wet Sara already is.

She groans internally as she makes the decision to continue her path to the bedroom, knowing that if she gives in now, they won’t make it there for the rest of it.

The walk up the stairs is torturously slow, but once they actually make it, and Ava finally lays Sara down on the bed, it’s all worth it.

Ava leans down to kiss her, moving one hand along Sara’s skin from her hip to her thigh, enjoying the way Sara grinds against her. Then, she kisses her way down Sara’s body, needing to feel more of her. This time, she only brushes her lips over Sara’s breasts before kissing lower, leaving a wet trail from her bra to her panties.

It is first now that Ava actually looks at Sara’s panties, if they can even be called that. In reality, it’s really only a small piece of fabric just big enough to cover her cunt, being held up by three straps going around Sara’s hips.

“Ava,” Sara groans, jutting her hips upwards, “I need you.”

Ava growls at Sara’s words, grabbing onto her underwear with her teeth. Sara lets out a curse as she keeps her hips up, letting Ava drag her panties down her legs. When they’re finally discarded, Ava kisses her way back up Sara’s body again, only stopping she reaches her breasts.

She lifts her hand up to one of the straps going over Sara’s shoulders, dragging it down her arm until the soft fabric starts following, revealing one of her breasts. Ava’s lips find Sara’s nipple just as she moves a hand down in between their bodies, quickly finding the wetness between Sara’s thighs. She briefly rubs two fingers on her clit, before moving them lower, gathering wetness.

She enters Sara with almost no resistance at all, fingers easily sliding in and out of her soaked cunt. Sara’s responding noises are delightful, and Ava would be happy if they were the only thing she heard for the rest of her life.

When Sara’s hips move faster and she starts clenching wonderfully on Ava’s fingers, Ava sucks on her nipple extra hard and moves her thumb to apply pressure to her clit. Sara’s hands keep Ava’s body glued to hers as she comes, moaning Ava’s name.

Ava gives her just about a second to recover before sliding her fingers out of her, only to slide them back in right after, now joined by a third. Sara curses loudly at the action, strengthening her grip on Ava’s body, and Ava is certain she’s going to have multiple finger sized bruises by the time they’re done.

Ava moves her lips to Sara’s other breast, using her teeth to tear away the fabric and expose her nipple. She quickens the pace of her hand, and Sara lets out a continuous string of curses as Ava fucks her.

When she feels Sara get close, she drags her lips to Sara’s collarbone, shifting the angle of her fingers just so, so she’s now hitting the spot that drives Sara wild with every thrust. Sara’s back arches off the bed as she pushes her head down against the pilows, hips moving ever faster against Ava’s hands, until she comes with a cry, tightening wonderfully around Ava’s fingers.

Ava keeps her fingers still inside of her, pressing gentle kisses to her skin as she waits for her to come down. She only pulls them out, carefully, when she feels Sara’s fingers softly scratch her head, drawing out one last shudder from her lover. Part of Ava wonders if she could go again, but as she moves her legs slightly, Ava becomes painfully aware of her own need.

“I want you to sit on my face,” Sara says, voice gravelly from lust.

“Okay,” Ava manages through her new burst of desire, scrambling to get her last piece of clothing off.

She quickly makes her way fully up Sara’s body, hesitating slightly when she reaches her face. Sara’s hands move to grab her hips as she licks her lips, looking up at Ava’s dripping cunt. With Sara guiding her hips, Ava slowly lowers herself, grabbing onto the headboard for support.

Her hips jerk when Sara’s tongue makes contact, and Ava swears she sees a smirk in Sara’s eyes when she looks down at her. Sara spends some time just licking the entire length of her folds back and forth, before holding Ava’s gaze as she slowly pushes her tongue inside of her. Ava moans, closing her eyes as she brings the hand not clutching the headboard up to her breast, playing with it as Sara continues to use her tongue to fuck her.

When Sara moves her attention to Ava’s clit, it’s a miracle she doesn’t come at once. It doesn’t last long, however, as she suddenly feels a single finger entering her just as Sara scrapes her teeth over her clit. The actions send Ava over the edge, knuckles going white on the headboard as she comes against Sara’s lips.

When she makes her way back down Sara’s body, she suddenly finds herself on her back, Sara’s body between her legs.

“I’m not done with you yet,” Sara whispers in her ear, hands moving over her body.

It’s only a few hours later that they’re both satisfied, falling asleep tangled up in each other. Ava finds Valentine’s Day isn’t as bad as numerous sources have told her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [@wardenroot](http://wardenroot.tumblr.com), feel free to send me prompts or yell with me about Avalance ♥


End file.
